digital_3d_campusfandomcom-20200216-history
Filing Cabinet B
Here you will find all the relevant information for the Filing Cabinet B model and texture Production of the model: For my models I made them around the information that was given to me in the client brief and my own evaluation of the client brief, which was to design models for an architectural visualisation of the 2016 Fareham College campus. For the Filing Cabinet B model I made I have used simple techniques to make it, those being delete face, extrude, interactive split tool and square poly primitive. I made the object using the square poly primitive tool, then split it into three sections using the interactive split tool, next I used the extrude tool to make the drawers and lastly I used the face selection mode to cut out the top face of the extruded square poly so that it looks like a drawer. My ideas for this model were based off of sketches I made of Filing Cabinets I saw around the college. The next part was making the texture, for that I used a 512px/512px image to make sure I get the best comprimise between texture resolution and memory usage from the in game engine that I can get for a sqaure texture. When it comes to the actual texture I dont have any legal, ethical or copyright issues to worry about as there are no logo's it is just a plain colour for the texture. I will be making the texture myself, in photoshop, so that I get the best quality texture possible for my model. The reason I have considered all of these issues is because of my analysis of the project brief. (Click here for the brief analysis) Pictures These are my inital sketch ideas, for the sketches I did the front view (left most picture), top view (middle picture) and side view (right most picture). Evaluation of the 3D model and planning process: Here I am going to evaluate, in two sections, how I planned and then made the model: Planning process of Filing Cabinet B: When it came to the planning of the model Filing Cabinet B the first thing I did was generate ideas based on the current filing cabinets I could find around the college, due to there being more than one design of filing cabinets I then liased with the other members of my team to find out who was doing which version of the filing cabinets, then I went on to do several sketches of the filing cabinet I was doing to give me an idea of what it looked like. I decided that I would go with the open drawer version as I felt this would be a slightly more technical model and that, to me, it looked better and more involving aesthetically. Then I planned out how I was going to make the model, I worked out that the best way to do this would be to build it as one model and use things like extrusion as this is the most efficient way to make the model. Going back to the client brief and target audience I believe that the model I made of Filing Cabinet B fits perfectly with the brief and target audience as the brief was to make Filing Cabinet B for the Fareham College 2016 campus architectural visualisation, the target audience was anyone who is part of the higher up management of Fareham College to use to show off the new campus to parents and students etc. or anyone who is currently part of the HNC course as part of the game they are making that involves the new Fareham College 2016 campus. Like the B Block model I made I once again used lower res textures to make sure that it didn't affect the overall loading time of the game that the HNC students are making. For future I would have liked to have made more complex textures so that the filing cabinet looked better overall, I would also have liked to make the drawers animated so they opened and closed, meaning the HNC students could make them interactice in the game. Making the Filing Cabinet B and the finished product: Then I made the model, the first thing I did for that was chose a piece of 3D modelling software to make my model with, after using Maya to make my last model I went with Maya again. When it came to the actual production process for this model I used simple techniques to make the model like polygon cube tool to make the shape for the filing cabinet, I then used the extrusion tool to give it all separate parts and drawers to make it look like an actual filing cabinet. Next I made the textures for Filing Cabinet B, again I made these using Adobe Photoshop as I was most comfortable with this program and I feel that it gives me the best results and the biggest choice of options for what I want to do, although due to the client brief and my target audience I kept the texure down to a low res texture once again to make sure that it didn't ruin any of the load times. I also kept the texture as simple as possible to help keep the file size and load times down as low as possible. In future for improvements I would find out how many times this item was going to be used around the project so that I can make as good quality texture as possible whilst making sure that the load time is kept as low as possible. Overall I am happy with how this model went, I dont think I could have made the model in a different way or any better as it is as low poly count as possible but the textures could have been a little more complex but other than that I am happy with the final result.